


神与星

by mmmorgana



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmorgana/pseuds/mmmorgana
Kudos: 16





	神与星

星辰为何陨落，只因它爱得太深

——九尾妖狐·阿狸

暮色四合，橘色晚霞铺陈天际，洒下一层暖洋洋的光辉，熨帖着冬日的严寒。室内拉着窗帘暗沉沉的，空调的暖风呼呼的往外吹，肖从昱裹着一床厚厚的棉被睡得正香。

休赛期的训练任务不算繁重，时间安排也相对自由，只要完成教练规定的训练任务即可，这人昨晚不知又是玩到何时才睡。

陆礼刚打完一把rank，瞟了一眼时间，上楼轻轻推开肖从昱的房门，那人窝在被子里睡得安稳，只露出一颗毛茸茸的脑袋，走近时还能听见轻微的鼻息，陆礼戳了戳肖从昱的脸颊，床上的人哼了一声，翻过身继续睡。

“该起床了，不是说今晚要和Justice出去玩吗？”陆礼捏捏肖从昱软毛覆盖下热乎乎的耳朵，低声催促道。

段正则在上周的英雄联盟颁奖典礼上正式宣布退役，作为他的同期选手兼狐朋狗友，肖从昱约了他今晚出去进行老男人之间的活动。

“段正则一退役，他们队就只剩下两个脾气好到说话没人听的上辅和两个刚提拔起来狂得日天日地的中野，我去采访一下他对战队即将没落的感受！”

这是昨晚肖从昱挂掉电话后眉飞色舞说的话，丝毫忘了自己的年龄也是在退役的边缘疯狂试探。

难怪经常有电竞媒体把肖从昱评为LPL垃圾话第一人，这人说骚话还是有一手的。

思及此，陆礼笑出声，又戳了戳他圆嘟嘟的脸颊。

肖从昱一把拍开他的手，蒙上被子瓮声瓮气的抱怨“我今天早上八点才做完训练，我再睡会儿你别烦我…”

“你还好意思说？昨晚上催你多少次先把日常训练做了再玩手机，你不听，非要磨磨蹭蹭到半夜才开始rank，赶紧起来收拾收拾准备出门了。”陆礼隔着被子拍拍他的背。

尚有困意的肖从昱被吵醒本就窝火，又听见陆礼絮絮叨叨的训斥心里更是烦躁，在被子里滚了两圈不耐烦隔着被子踹了陆礼好几下“你烦死了…滚出去…”

隔了半天没人回话，肖从昱扭过头，撞进一双似笑非笑的眸子里，他心虚的拱了拱身子，刚睡醒的声音沙沙的“干嘛盯着我？”

“昨晚上让我今天五点半叫你，现在又发火，你怎么这么难伺候？”本来戏谑的话带着浅浅的笑意竟生生让人品出委屈的味道来，陆礼勾指轻弹肖从昱的额头。

肖从昱“嘶”了一声，条件反射从暖烘烘的被子里伸出手，不料却被陆礼一把抓住拽起来，房间虽开着空调呼呼的吹着热风，但终究不及被窝暖和，肖从昱被陡然而至的凉意冻的一哆嗦。

正要抱怨，就被兜头扔过来的羽绒服蒙住了脑袋，肖从昱把衣服扯下来嫌弃的丢在一边“不想穿羽绒服，给我拿件风衣。”

“外面冷，你明天还要去拍宣传片，冻感冒了耽误进度小心赞助商爸爸生气。”陆礼看着肖从昱把毛茸茸的睡衣脱掉，哼哼嗤嗤一脸不高兴的模样套上毛衣瞥了一眼放在旁边的羽绒服坐在床上一动不动。

都多大了还跟个小孩子一样，半点不如意就要发脾气，陆礼心里好笑又无奈，捞起肖从昱把人抱到地毯上站着，拿过肖从昱扔在床上的羽绒服给人穿上，轻言细语的哄道“别耷拉着脸了，前几天不还说想去新开的游乐园玩，等过几天天气好些了就一起去，到时候想穿什么都行，好不好？”

还真把他当小孩子哄？肖从昱懒得理他，又嫌他穿得慢，扯过衣服自己整理好拉上拉链，裹着厚衣服像笨重的企鹅一样挪到卫生间洗漱。

肖从昱打理好下楼，已经和刚才缩在床上懒洋洋的人完全不同，刚刚到膝盖的黑色长羽绒服配上深蓝色的牛仔裤和高帮马丁靴，不知是什么时候打的耳洞上挂着一枚黑色的耳坠，头发整整齐齐的往后梳，露出光洁的额头和浓密的眉毛，在灯光下显得萧瑟又英俊。

陆礼早就习惯了这人在基地背心短裤邋里邋遢，出了门又一副整整齐齐社会精英的样子，好笑的捏捏肖从昱滑腻腻的脸“臭美。”

“走开走开，别动手动脚的。”肖从昱没好气的拍开陆礼在自己脸上作乱的手。

“明早上九点拍宣传片别忘了，最晚八点回基地，看着点时间。”陆礼把人送出门，不放心的嘱咐道。

肖从昱啪的一声关了门，隔着门，能听见他不甚清晰的抱怨“知道了，婆婆妈妈的烦死了。”

陆礼无奈的笑了笑，回到位置上点了外卖继续rank，几个队友也相继猫进厨房里找吃的，肖从昱认真训练之后，战队成绩好了很多，队内氛围亦是明朗了起来，连从前话里总是夹枪带棒的上单Rubby也消停了不少。

凌晨一点，陆礼打完最后一把rank回房间休息顺手给肖从昱拨了一个电话，嘟嘟嘟的声音响了很久都没人应答，想着肖从昱兴许在酒吧KTV那些吵闹的地方没听到铃声，又怕扰了他玩乐的心情，挂了电话没再多管。

这天陆礼是被经理陈溯急吼吼的敲门声吵醒的，此时已经八点一刻，肖从昱还不知所踪，连电话也打不通。

陈溯想着平时肖从昱就和这个小替补亲些，昨天肖从昱跟哪些人出去玩了他肯定知道，赶紧上楼让他想想办法。

“您先别急，我先给队长打个电话试试”陆礼拿了件外套裹上随陈溯下楼，安抚道“实在不行我给Justice打个电话问问。”

昨天还无人接听的电话今天就变成了您的电话已关机，陆礼皱着眉头刚放下手机，Justice的电话就拨了进来。

刚接通还没来得及说话，就听见肖从昱急躁细听还带着哭腔的声音“陆礼，陈溯走了吗，我现在堵在路上了回不来，怎么办啊？”

听到肖从昱的声音，陆礼心里的担忧平息了些，沉着声音问“还有多久到基地？”

“我不知道，平时正常开车都要半小时才能到，九点就开始拍摄了呜呜呜…”说着说着肖从昱的声音都哽咽了，今天拍宣传片的是KN战队最大的“金主爸爸”，若是他迟到了对整个战队的形象都有影响，利害关系不言而喻。

“行了，你现在哭也没用，好好开车回来再说，我先跟经理商量商量怎么办。”那人正开着车，陆礼怕他着急出事，软下声安慰。

挂了电话把情况给经理说了，陈溯叹了口气“我带Killing去吧，晚上让小昱给赞助商道个歉。”

打野Killing比肖从昱晚一年进队，是KN战队目前唯二的二十岁以上的选手，也是唯二在战队说得上几句话的人。

陈溯上楼叫Killing起床，又给赞助商打电话道歉，两人急匆匆的赶去拍摄场地。

九点半左右，肖从昱总算回来了，昨天梳的整整齐齐的头发乱七八糟的顶在头上，眼下一片青色，眼眶红红的像是刚哭过的样子。

这个时间对职业选手来说还是休息时间，基地静悄悄的，训练室只有被经理叫起来困意全无的陆礼和慌慌张张赶回来的肖从昱。

“昨天跟你说什么来着？让你看着时间听不进去是吧？”陆礼一凑近就能闻到他的一身酒气，看着他乱糟糟的头发，压着心里的火冷冰冰的问道。

肖从昱退后一步，手紧张的握着，指尖抠着出汗的掌心，避开陆礼明显带着怒气的眼神，低着头嗫嚅道“你现在说这个有什么用？我等会儿给赞助商道歉不就行了吗？”

行，给他认错的机会都不要，本想着这人说几句好话罚他站一会儿等经理回来了道个歉这事也算揭过，没想到这人还一副吊儿郎当不知所谓的样子，陆礼当即一脚踹在肖从昱的小腿上。

这一脚力气不大，但肖从昱没想到陆礼会直接上脚踹，毫无防备的顺着力道往前踉跄了两步，稳住身子后再抬头时眼眶里已经带了泪，他眨巴了两下眼睛愣是把眼泪吞了下去。

“你他（·）妈能不能别动手动脚的！有话好好说不行吗？”肖从昱头一回被他这么对待，顿时面上无光，怒气上涌伸手推了推陆礼，没推动。

陆礼也没想到肖从昱这么会拱火，冷笑了一声把人禁锢在自己半臂之间的距离，拉着肖从昱的耳朵拧了一圈，听到这人喊疼才停下来“跟你好好说话你听进去没有？”

“给你半小时洗澡吹头发，弄好了就到楼下来。”堵住肖从昱欲说出口的话，陆礼指了指三楼角落里肖从昱的卧室。

肖从昱昨晚玩到半夜，此时只想好好睡一觉，听到陆礼的话沉着脸愣在原地不想动弹。

“去！”陆礼狠狠一巴掌隔着厚重的羽绒服拍在身后，声音很响却没有什么痛感，权当一个威慑。

看着陆礼阴沉沉的脸色，肖从昱就忍不住身后幻痛，不服又委屈的锤了一下陆礼的肩膀气冲冲噔噔噔的跑上楼。

里里外外认认真真的冲了个澡，身上的酒气伴随着热腾腾的雾气消散，急匆匆赶回来出的汗也被洗净只余一身清爽，肖从昱恨不得在浴室能磨蹭多久就磨蹭多久，却还记得陆礼的时限要求，心里再不愿意也乖乖吹干头发换上毛茸茸的睡衣踢踢踏踏的下楼。

“看表。”陆礼坐在电竞椅上点开一把rank，没回头看耷拉着脸明显不开心的肖从昱。

离肖从昱上楼已经过去四十五分钟。

肖从昱心里窝着火，觉得自己乖乖听话已经是难得，这人却还要如此苛刻，顿时不想伺候了，扯过一张椅子坐下“差不多就行了，我又不是没听你话，但我总不能洗个澡还定时吧？”

“听得进去话。那就是没有时间观念对吧？”陆礼指了指训练室复盘用的移动白板“去那儿站着，站到我满意为止。”

现在时间还早，但训练室毕竟是公众场合，楼上休息的队友不知道什么时候会下来，要是被人看到堂堂队长被一个小替补罚站，他在队里的威严何在？

肖从昱坐在椅子上没动，对上陆礼凌厉的神色后仿佛是被蛰痛一般快速移开了视线，低着头心里直打鼓，囫囵吐出几个字“我去楼上站…”

陆礼懒得跟他废话，看他磨磨蹭蹭更是心烦意乱，拽着肖从昱的胳膊把他拉到移动白板前站着。

“不行！”

肖从昱试图掰开陆礼钳制着他的大手，脸颊憋的通红，额角冒出一层薄汗，不知是羞怯还是恼怒，嘴里不停的说着话，说来说去都是不愿在楼下罚站。

手里抓着的人不老实，嘴里又无意识的吐出脏话，陆礼一脸不耐烦，将人冲着墙壁按牢实，扯下肖从昱毛茸茸的睡裤，白白腻腻的臀肉当即露出来。

肖从昱羞得脑顶冒烟，又惶恐有人进来看到自己这副狼狈样儿，两只手下意识的就要去挡住凉飕飕的软肉，还没碰到就被陆礼抓着按到腰间。

“去楼上！”肖从昱连说话的声音都草木皆兵的压低了下去，就怕有人听到动静“陆礼，求你了，去楼上吧…”

陆礼面无表情的拿起移动白板旁的伸缩指挥棒，对肖从昱带着哭腔的求饶声充耳不闻，对着微微颤抖的臀肉携风狠狠砸下去。

短促的痛呼很快被肖从昱吞回喉咙，抵在墙上如受伤的小兽般低声呜咽，身后两团肉片刻后浮起几绺肿痕，两瓣臀肉都印上浅浅粉红。

好在陆礼在打过几下后没有再动手，只是冷着声命令道“面对白板站着。”

去拉裤子的手被不轻不重的拍开，肖从昱裹着泪胆怯的瞟了一眼陆礼的神情，立马收回手挪到白板前站着，心里除了害怕就是羞耻，碍于陆礼积威甚重，只能跟没人疼没人爱的小白菜似的乖乖听话。

肖从昱的睡衣裤是毛茸茸的卡通睡衣并不宽松，此时他的睡裤就不上不下的卡在他的大腿上，露出一截白皙的大腿和上面透着红的臀肉。

陆礼盯着肖从昱的后背，看着他的双手垂在一旁，悄悄摩挲着睡裤边缘就想把睡裤往上提提，但又不敢大张旗鼓只能一寸寸的往上蹭。

陆礼又生气又无奈，隔了半天，罚站的人还乐此不疲的蹭着自己的睡裤，陆礼走上前把他的裤子拽上去给他穿好，隔着裤子拍了一下出声低斥“站好！”

这下裤子也拉好了，肖从昱没了偷奸耍滑的借口，立在白板前看着上次复盘留下的笔记打发时间，耳朵时刻关注着基地的声响，简直是身体和心理的双重折磨。

原本以为站了很久，肖从昱小腿灌铅般沉重，一旁的陆礼却连一把rank都还没打完，肖从昱只能把重心在左右腿来回移动以获得片刻的松懈。

随着时间越来越久，肖从昱的想法都纯粹起来，再分不出多的心思关注基地的动静，所有心思都放在自己酸痛的腿上，嘴里也哼哼唧唧的嘟囔着什么。

训练室的玻璃门被推开的那一瞬间，肖从昱条件反射的想移开身体，被陆礼轻飘飘的一句站好慑得立在原地，扭头可怜巴巴的看着陆礼。

进来的人是陈溯和Killing，他俩刚开出两百米就堵在路上一动不动，赞助商干脆将今天的拍摄换到了明天下午，只是还是要求要肖从昱去。

陈溯一进来便看见对着白板站立，耳根子通红的肖从昱，和坐在他旁边rank的陆礼，一时间有些疑惑，本来想要训斥肖从昱的话都堵在了嘴里，拧眉问道“在这儿站着做什么？过来坐下。”

经理的话陆礼这个小替补不可能不听吧，肖从昱羞得不行又实在感谢自己的救世主来了，贼兮兮的往前蹭了几步，挪到经理旁边坐下，手揉着自己酸胀的膝盖。

陆礼确实没有说什么，只是不轻不重的砸了一下鼠标。

“陈溯，其实我…”肖从昱手按在椅子扶手上轻轻摩挲，声音干涩别扭，道歉的话说道一半又觉得羞耻便咽了回去，干瘪瘪的问了一句“明天下午几点出发？”

“两点出发，你可别睡过头了。”作为建队之初就作为经理和肖从昱共事的人，陈溯可以说把肖从昱当成了亲儿子，上一秒还想着要好好骂一顿他的随心所欲，下一秒看到肖从昱红红的眼眶，站起来拍拍肖从昱肩膀心疼的说“赶紧上楼休息吧，你们这些小年轻就是不爱惜身体，看看这眼睛都熬红了。”

说完就准备回经理办公室处理事情。

肖从昱一看自己的保护神要走了，还没开口插科打诨想要把人留住呢，就听见陆礼叫住他“队长过来帮我看看这个英雄怎么点天赋。”

眼巴巴的看着陈溯越走越远，肖从昱不情不愿的挪到陆礼旁边坐下，一看他的屏幕，嘴里骂了句娘，“你他妈玩梦魇问我干啥，Killing在那边坐着呢？”

一句话声音越说越小，说完还悄悄看了一眼陆礼的表情，嗯，没什么表情，但不知为什么给人一种窒息的压抑感。

“我好像没让你坐下。”陆礼盯着屏幕，操作着英雄打野，落下来的命令轻描淡写却不容拒绝“回原位置站着。”

果然经理一走就开始作威作福，欺软怕硬的狗崽子，肖从昱敢怒不敢言，自以为小声的说了一句“Killing还在呢，我上去站着好不好？”

在别人面前，他好歹还要维持队内主心骨的威严吧。

“队长，当我不存在就行了。”坐在对面Rank的Killing分外体贴。

肖从昱的房间一面临着公路，另一面便是Killing的房间，这几个月隔三差五就从肖从昱房间传出来的啪啪脆响和鬼哭狼嚎已经让Killing从惊讶到平静。

至少终于有人制得住这个混世魔王。

狗东西，多大仇多大恨，肖从昱恨不得用眼神把Killing杀死，被陆礼阴恻恻一个眼神扫过来，顿时哼了一声气势很足身体却怂巴巴的移到白板前站好了。

“上楼吧。”陆礼打完这把游戏，顺手拿走了基地阿姨用来打扫卫生的鸡毛掸子，捏捏肖从昱的安分放在身后的手。

肖从昱此刻宁愿在楼下站到天荒地老，至少丢脸不用疼，眼睛祈盼的看了一眼Killing，希望他救救自己，哪知这人带着笑挥了挥手“队长好走，等会儿给你送药。”

狗东西！

肖从昱跺了跺脚，惴惴不安的跟着陆礼上楼。

回到肖从昱的卧室，陆礼把鸡毛掸子扔在椅子上，驾轻就熟的从浴室拿出一柄木梳子，把毛衣袖子挽到臂弯，手臂青筋蜿蜒，横亘聚集在手背。

倒是肖从昱像不适应的那一个，进了门立在门口不肯再往前一步，陆礼一句话还没说呢，他的眼泪就在眼眶里打转。

“裤子脱了过来趴着。”陆礼坐在床边拍拍自己的大腿。

肖从昱知道过去就少不了一顿好打，但以前让陆礼催促着趴好的代价又历历在目，呜呜了两声扯掉裤子蹭到陆礼腿上趴好。

“我知道错了…你轻点…”好歹被锤了那么多次，肖从昱也算是摸透了陆礼的脾气，知道这人吃软不吃硬，好好认错要比不见棺材不落泪的下场好得多。

陆礼抬了抬腿，让肖从昱撅在腿上的臀部又翘起来几分对准自己好用力的角度，不咸不淡的嗯了一声算是对肖从昱的求饶的回应。

对着早就恢复白嫩的臀肉比划了两下，扬起大约十五厘米长宛如一根小竹尺子的木梳子带着风抽在臀峰，成功把趴着的人砸出一声轻哼。

看着肖从昱白白嫩嫩的臀肉瞬间鼓起来一道浅红的痕迹，陆礼停下来把木梳压在那道红痕上“刚才让你洗澡你迟到了多久。”

“十五分钟呜呜呜…”肖从昱不知道陆礼问这个是何意思，带着哭腔老老实实的回答。

“乘十。”陆礼抬起另一条腿压住肖从昱的膝弯，又把他的两只手抓过来按在后腰，把整个人都禁锢的动弹不得，显然是这才要开始真正的惩罚“报数。”

十五乘十就是一百五，光是这个数目就让肖从昱头皮发麻，饶是被人按得牢牢实实也忍不住挣扎起来，这时才是真的哭出来“不行，屁股会烂掉的呜…”

“如果屁股抽烂你能长点记性，我也乐意效劳。”

说完这句话便是比刚才力道还重的一下对着刚才的红痕重叠砸上去，肖从昱又怕又疼，呜呜直哭，嘴里还不断说着求饶的话，无非是“知错了”“不敢了”这些对陆礼来说不痛不痒的说辞。

又是一下重打叠加在刚才的痕迹上，抽完这一下，陆礼提醒道“你要是不报数，就一直算第一下。”

“二！”听到这话只顾着哭求的肖从昱连忙大声报数。

“从一开始。”

“一呜呜…二…三呜…”肖从昱的哭声和报数声被身后接二连三抽下来的木梳砸得断断续续，陆礼打得快，肖从昱除了报数再分不出多余的想法说其他的话。

硬生生挨了三十几下，陆礼只对着左边臀肉下手，几十过去左边已经火红一片，右边却还白白净净，不均匀的痛感让肖从昱不断的嘶嘶哈哈。

左边臀肉犹如在火上炙烤，又痛又烫，肖从昱无助的摇晃着臀部往外挪，想把受着重刑的软肉挪到陆礼打不到的地方，被加重的一下抽回原位，流着眼泪呜咽“换一边打吧呜呜呜…这边要烂了呜…”

左边软肉薄薄肿起一层，染上漂亮的绯红色，哪就有他说的这么严重，陆礼好气又好笑的给他揉了揉后背顺气，又把腿抬了抬让他因为挣扎得厉害下滑的身子往前挪了挪，该受罚的位置耸在最高处。

“刚才还没报数。”陆礼没急着打，给人揉了揉肿起的臀肉。

肖从昱刚才疼得狠了，只记得哭和求饶了，早就把该报的数目忘到九霄云外，只记得应是三十几下了，那陆礼放在身后的手此时是在温温柔柔的给他揉着臀肉，却不知下一秒会不会因为他的拖延而落下重打，肖从昱含含糊糊的吐出一个数字“37…”

“已经45了，再记不清楚就从头开始。”陆礼点了点肖从昱的后脑勺。

肖从昱委屈巴巴的应了一声。

木梳依旧落在左边臀肉这片重灾区，已经肿起来的臀肉刚刚歇过正是敏感的时候，陆礼每一下都能打出肖从昱的痛呼求饶，然后再催促着他赶紧报数，这人疼得厉害每每要磨蹭好久在陆礼的再三催促威胁下才报出数目。

这样反复十几下，陆礼被他胡乱挣扎的身子和拖拖拉拉的报数声气的眉头紧皱，不耐烦的提起他的腰，让他的屁股撅在自己手边，操着木梳加重力道对着臀峰毫不停歇的砸了十下。

这十下几乎要把屁股抽裂的重打痛的肖从昱嗷的一声惨叫，刚刚得了自由的双手想去揉揉疼惨了的肉团，被陆礼毫不留情的挡住。

因反复击打臀肉而带上一丝温热的木梳抵在刚刚抽出来的明显比周围颜色深了几分的肿痕上，陆礼沉声道“除了报数以外你再说一句多余的话，嘴给你抽烂，听清楚了吗？”

肖从昱哭声大了几度，两只手不再被禁锢又不知往哪儿放，只能垂下去抓住陆礼的小腿，哽咽着应了声知道了不敢再多说一句话。

木梳终于大发慈悲的移到右边臀肉，带着厚度的木梳噼里啪啦的从后方扬起又落下，刺刺麻麻的挑起另一番疼痛，原是一片净土的软肉逐渐从颜色到痛意都追上另一边臀肉。

肖从昱开始克制不住的痛呼，求饶的话刚到嘴边就想起陆礼的警告只能苦哈哈的咽下去，一面不留余力的痛哭，一面安安分分的报数。

一半的数目落在右边，两瓣臀肉肿得很均匀，肉团上是没有半分偏颇的红里透紫，打得严重的地方浮出浅浅的血点，从后腰到臀腿没有一块好肉。

“陆礼…打完了打完了…不打了呜呜…”好不容易挨完规定的数目，身后软肉痛得仿佛不是自己的，肖从昱不敢伸手去揉，只能眼巴巴的瞧着陆礼等待宽恕。

“队长！队长！你没事吧！”

“小昱你怎么了？”

陆礼刚把木梳扔在床上，门外就响起Rubby的大呼小叫和陈溯急切的声音。

肖从昱两眼含泪推开陆礼急匆匆的缩进被子里裹住身子，就怕门外的人闯进来看到自己这副模样，好歹是队长，要是被Rubby这种毛头小子看到自己被小替补揍得哭爹喊娘眼泪汪汪那才真是面子里子都丢了。

门外的人叽里咕噜不知在说什么，大有再不开门就要破门而入的意思，陆礼把门拉开一条缝，高大的身子挡住门外试探的视线。

“Rubby说听见小昱在哭，他没事吧？”陈溯本意是想进去看看，可这个平日里温温吞吞的小青年此挡在门口一动不动，丝毫没有让开的意思。

陆礼往旁边侧了侧身子，让他看看窝在被子里的肖从昱，笑眯眯的说“队长刚才在睡觉呢，应该是Rubby听错了。”

“我没事！”肖从昱的声音从里面传出来，带着浓重的鼻音。

听到肖从昱都这么说了，陈溯也不好再说什么，狐疑的扫了一眼陆礼，带着Rubby走了。

Rubby揉了揉脑袋跟着陈溯下楼疑惑的说了一句“我刚才真的听见队长在哭，真的是我听错了？”

两人说话的声音被隔在门外，陆礼走回床边坐着，“听见了吗？”

肖从昱抬起头泪眼婆娑的看着陆礼，没明白他的意思，懵懵的问“听见什么？”

“噤声。”陆礼脸上没什么多余的表情，说话的声音也谈不上有多冷冽，但肖从昱就是知道他还在生气，“床上撑着。”

陆礼说着就去拿之前扔在椅子上的鸡毛掸子。

本来以为最多还要听陆礼训话的肖从昱骇得大惊失色，牢牢抓着被子不肯动弹，无力的反抗着“打完了，你都打完了！不能再打了！”

“要我过去拉你吗？”不轻不重的一句话让肖从昱怕的身子都忍不住颤抖起来。

如果说要列一个肖从昱最怕陆礼说的十句话，这句话一定是位列榜首，上一次陆礼说出这句话时，肖从昱便是被他按在窗台上用自己之前买的小羊皮皮带抽得一屁股印子，还被逼迫着一句一句的说着以后再也不敢拖拖拉拉的保证，每说一句身后便要落下几句狠厉的抽打，直到两团软肉红肿透亮再无处下手才被放过。

饶是已经打得这样狠了，这一顿因为自己磨蹭讨来的痛揍还不算在那天要挨的罚里，堪堪缓过几分钟又被陆礼拉到腿上挨巴掌。

自己痛哭流涕再三保证才得了分期付款的恩惠，接着连续五六天起床后被按在床沿挨揍，前前后后屁股痛了十多天，还要忍着痛坐在椅子上训练，那之后肖从昱再也不敢在挨打的时候磨蹭。

思及此，肖从昱赶紧从被子里钻出来，裹着一包眼泪跪在床上俯下身子撑好，摆好姿势后看到陆礼站在旁边没动，他便哭哭啼啼的开始求饶。

“真的知道错了呜…陆礼…小陆…不打了…我屁股好疼呜呜…”

“腿分开。”对于肖从昱的认错求饶，陆礼一般都是左耳朵进右耳朵出，他嗯了一声拿着鸡毛掸子敲了敲肖从昱腿侧。

跪着塌腰撅臀已经是在挑战自己的心理极限了，此时还被要求分开双腿，肖从昱摇摇头不肯就范“我是队长…你不能这么对我…”

实在不知道该怎么求饶，肖从昱搬出一句最没用的话，只求陆礼良心发现，顾及自己的颜面。

“做错事就挨揍，和你是不是队长有什么关系。”陆礼听他突然说这话也觉得有些好笑。

“你做错事我都没打过你，哪像你一样每次都这么揍我！”肖从昱控诉。

“我要是跟你一样整天犯浑，你怎么揍我我都不吭一声。”

谁跟你一样明明才十八岁就跟和小老头一样做事稳稳妥妥毫无差池，一点年轻人的朝气都没有，肖从昱气的嘴巴都鼓起来了。

“腿分开些。”陆礼被他这一通胡搅蛮缠心情倒是好了不少，连声音都带上了几分温和，“不打屁股了，自己把犯的错缕清楚。”

肖从昱心里的惧意也因刚才两人来来回回的呛声消散了些，又听陆礼说不打了，压在心里的大石头落地，扭扭捏捏的把腿分开。

“不该尽顾着玩把正事忘了嗷！”

狗东西！说是不打了，鸡毛掸子却还是落在了肉更嫩的大腿内侧，肖从昱疼得哭嚎一声，下意识的要伸手去捂。

“手撑好了！就打了一下嚎什么，不怕把人引上来丢脸了是吧？”鸡毛掸子抽了一下肖从昱在挨打边缘试探的手。

变脸怪！刚才还一副温文尔雅的样子，这会儿就开始吼人了，肖从昱在床单了蹭了蹭自己被打红的手背，心里骂娘面上乖巧。

“因为你做的这混事儿，经理都三十多岁的人了还要低声下气跟人赔礼道歉，你看着好意思吗？以前因为一些莫名其妙的事耽误正事我是不是就警告过你了？你还好意思委屈。这么大人了还分不清轻重缓急！”

说着又是一下敲在刚才抽出的红痕下面。

肖从昱吃痛的抽泣着解释“我错了呜！我刚才在下面就想跟他道歉的！我知道错了，就是不好意思跟他认错！”

“继续说。”陆礼不跟他仔细掰扯这一条错误，真要跟他计较再算上他以前因为各种毛病耽误正事的旧账，他这个屁股只怕抽烂都是轻的。

“不好好罚站…管不住嘴总说脏话…做事磨蹭呜挨打也磨蹭…”说几句两腿之间的嫩肉就要挨上几下抽打，十几下过去从前不见天日养得白白腻腻的大腿肉一片绯红，火辣辣的刺痛着。

“你就知道我做错事之后打我…呜呜呜…你明明知道我就是管不住自己…要是你一直陪着我哪有这么多事儿！”反省着反省着肖从昱越想越委屈，好好的出去玩一晚上，回来就挨一顿狠揍，自己心里本来就愧疚，还要被按着打得皮肉发紧。

抽抽搭搭的抹了抹眼泪，说出口的话不知道怎么就变了味道，眼泪跟开了闸的水似的擦也擦不干净一个劲儿的往下掉。

也不管会不会激怒陆礼了，跪了这么久他的两条腿都开始打颤，肖从昱干脆自暴自弃的趴在床上，眼睛又酸又涩。

“做错事还这么多说辞，怎么就这么爱撒娇了？”陆礼听他小嘴叭叭叭的说个不停，反正都是控诉他心狠手辣衣冠禽兽表里不一之类的话，扔掉手里的鸡毛掸子好笑的把人拉到自己身边“再说了，我哪能一直陪着你？”

“怎么不能了！段正则和他的小中单还双宿双飞了呢！”

气恼的吼完这句话两个人都沉默了，肖从昱反应过来自己说了什么，呜咽了两声往里面挪了挪试图远离陆礼，把脸埋进被单里口齿不清的说道“我他妈真是是疯了才这么说…”

“撒娇精。”陆礼没给他机会逃离，箍着他的腰把他抱起来圈在怀里，钳住他的下巴让他左躲右闪的目光落在自己脸上“不是嫌我凶吗还要我陪着？”

“你本来就凶！”

“那到底要不要我陪？”

“爱陪不陪！我人见人爱花见花开又不差你一个！”肖从昱气鼓鼓的怼回去，本来自己就在气势上低了一头，恋爱的平等自由必须争取。

“人见人爱？”陆礼笑出声，在肖从昱气恼的眼神里收回笑容，“人见人爱的昱队给小替补一个机会让他陪着你行不行？”

肖从昱清了清喉咙，压下心里的喜悦，面上不动声色，身体却很诚实的往陆礼怀里靠近，哼了一声轻飘飘的说“看你表现吧唔…”

说到一半的话被陆礼薄如刀锋的嘴唇堵住，剩下的话淹没在两人的唇齿之间，肖从昱不满陆礼的点到为止，撬开他的齿关索取更多，攀在他肩上的手把陆礼的衣服往下扯，正想顺理成章的滚到床上做更亲密的事，陆礼就轻轻往后侧了侧身子，结束了这个湿润的吻。

“去站着把检讨写了贴在你楼下电脑旁边。”

不解风情！

肖从昱所有情欲被这句话浇灭。

“陆礼你他妈是不是男人，都这样了你还忍得住！”肖从昱看了一眼陆礼腹下隆起的部位，气愤的直起身子。

“我还没转正呢。”肖从昱捏捏他鼓起来的脸颊。

艹，肖从昱真想扇自己嘴巴子，刚才就不该嘴贱说看他表现，到嘴的鸭子飞了不说还要苦哈哈的写检讨，他从十五岁之后就没写过检讨了！

肖从昱急吼吼的凑上去在他嘴上超大声的啵了一口，“现在给你转正！不写检讨了好不好？”

“转正可以，检讨还是要写。”陆礼欣然的接受了肖从昱这个主动的吻，把一脸不高兴不满足的人抱到书桌前避开他痛着的肉团就着自己的腿坐下“你想做的事以后有的是时间做，明天还要去拍宣传片呢，你真想下不来床被经理批斗？”

这么一闹腾，肖从昱也没什么别的心思了，不情不愿的翻出纸笔，磨磨蹭蹭绞尽脑汁挤出几百字，水汪汪的眼睛瞧着陆礼。

“去贴在楼下电脑旁。”

“不行！被别人看到了多丢脸啊！”肖从昱刚获得男朋友一枚，顿时放肆起来，把检查拍在桌子上一副宁死不从的样子。

“要么下去贴好，要么趴腿上挨揍，自己选。”奈何陆礼郎心似铁毫不动摇。

身后两团肉现在不碰就还火辣辣的痛着，更不要说再挨陆礼的铁砂掌是何种滋味，肖从昱不敢尝试，沉默了几秒狠狠推了陆礼一把套上一件宽松的裤子想要大跨一步表示自己的愤怒，却牵扯到身后的痛处不由得嘶了一声后小小步往楼下挪。

此时楼下训练室已经坐满了队友，肖从昱跟做贼似的把检讨贴在电脑旁的墙壁上，然后欲盖弥彰的拿过一个矿泉水瓶挡在前面，又偷偷摸摸的回到卧室。

中午下楼的时候看到一群人围在自己的桌子旁窸窸窣窣的说着话，肖从昱脸色爆红，走过去把人赶走，想一把扯下那让他羞耻的检讨书又碍于身旁还站着陆礼不敢动作。

肖从昱只能把所有的愤怒羞怯发泄在陆礼身上，一整个中午对陆礼颐指气使吆五喝六不是要喝水就是要吃面，自己跟皇帝似的居高临下的坐在软软的坐垫上。

陈溯感概的叹了口气，笑道真是一物降一物啊。

只是到底是谁降伏了谁，又有谁说的清楚呢？

2021年春季赛揭幕赛，KN战队ad因为前一天吃坏了肚子上吐下泻浑身无力而无法上场，KN战队替补辅助陆礼首次以Polite为ID登上职业舞台。

在他登场比赛之前，KN战队的粉丝就对这个神秘的替补很感兴趣，先是把韩服ID改成了Jade's lover引发猜测再是单排进韩服前二十让所有俱乐部对这个从未上过首发名单的替补的好奇达到顶端。

揭幕战因为ad的缺席，迫于无奈，肖从昱第一次以ad的身份和陆礼走双人路。

这天他们的对手是一个中流战队，显然对面教练对这个第一次上场的辅助并不熟悉，即使分析师翻看了陆礼的近期排位记录，也没从一页花里胡哨的英雄使用记录里分辨出他的擅长英雄。

作为红色方的KN战队在对面抢下版本强势辅助后就在教练的指示下直接锁下了霞洛双人组。

进了游戏，第一次上台打比赛还有些紧张的陆礼就被第一次打ad位明显异常兴奋的肖从昱打的近乎自闭，明明应该是霞洛双人组双宿双飞恩恩爱爱，却被迫打成了野辅双游。

肖从昱的霞宛如花蝴蝶一样满场飞，又凭借着多年辅助选手对地图和视野的独到掌握如鬼魅般神出鬼没，诡术妖霞名不虚传。

Bo3的第一把不到三十分钟迅速结束，肖从昱的霞以9-0-3的战绩毫无争议的拿下了mvp，肖从昱倒是开心了，一整场除了对线期和5v5团战几乎没和自己ad打过照面的陆礼打完觉得头上白头发都要气出来了。

中场休息的时候肖从昱倒是和陆礼跟连体婴一样黏在一起，陆礼在其他人注意不到的角落拧了一把肖从昱的臀肉，无奈的威胁“下一把再满场乱跑回去就收拾你。”

肖从昱嘿嘿嘿讪笑悄悄蹭了他一下。

第二把KN战队搞了一把骚套路，一手宝石琴女拿的让对面措手不及，肖从昱这把倒是老老实实的跟在上中野大爹身边做好保护神的角色。

第二把游戏也在队内语音一片欢声笑语骚话连篇的氛围里顺利拿下。

如果说上个赛季从联盟垫底到季后赛四强让粉丝看到了KN战队重回巅峰的希望，那这场干净利落拿下的揭幕战就重新展现了KN战队的统治力。

曾经作为联盟神话出现在各个赛区视线里的KN战队再一次以势不可挡的姿态出现在在大家面前。

既是天选，也是唯一。

陆礼也没想到自己人生中第一次上热搜，不是因为赛场操作而且因为自己的韩服ID，回到基地大家照常训练，只是氛围明显比上个赛季好得多，上中都是刚刚成年，在基地跟皮猴子一样上窜下跳，恨不得把房顶掀翻。

直到晚上回到房间拿出手机，陆礼才看到热搜榜上自己和肖从昱的名字。

#Polite 蹭热度#

#Jade怒怼粉丝#

肖从昱今年已经23岁，职业生涯剩下的时间寥寥无几，而陆礼却是新秀，一些肖从昱的老粉丝指责俱乐部为了给新辅助铺路不顾情义把肖从昱扔到从来没有打过的ad位上，又拉出陆礼的韩服ID鞭尸，指出肖从昱从来没在社交帐号上提过这个新辅助，而陆礼直接把ID改成Jade's lover 明显是想蹭一波热度。

对此，本来就没多少粉丝又一向以刚闻名的KN战队俱乐部直接在跳的最厉害的肖从昱老粉微博下评论：

“ad现在还在医院输液，不让Jade去ad位今天比赛你去ad位打？”

“战队决策，粉丝闭嘴。”

由此引发一场恶战。

Jade理智粉“Jade自己都还没说什么呢，不知道那几个脑残粉在跳什么！”

Jade狂热粉“我就是不想KN的辅助位出现除了Jade以外的人！”

Jade脑残粉“蹭热度捆绑炒作的饮水机守门员biss！我这辈子只粉Jade一个人！”

至于陆礼的粉丝，陆礼第一次上场，没有粉丝。

这场骂战在正主肖从昱出现在战区，并把矛头指向自己挑事的粉丝达到高潮，你来我往的骂了几百楼，被怼的粉丝怒骂肖从昱没良心白眼狼，肖从昱立马回应不需要挑事精这样的粉丝，字里行间都是对陆礼和俱乐部的维护。

陆礼看着越来越多的评论和肖从昱明显越来越快的回复速度，不由得笑出了声，不得不说被人护犊子的感觉真的很好。

他拿着手机悄悄的钻进肖从昱的房间，肖从昱坐在电脑前机械键盘按的噼啪作响，凑近时才能看见他气红了的眼眶和脸上昭然若揭的愤怒。

陆礼按住他还在与粉丝缠斗的手。

“他们爱怎么说就怎么说呗，跟他们置气还不是自己不开心？”陆礼用了巧劲取出肖从昱牢牢握在手里不肯放下的鼠标，揽着腰把依旧气鼓鼓的人抱回床上。

“我就是见不得别人骂你！”肖从昱的声音带着轻微的颤抖，语气见还有未平的怒意，连眼眶都发着红仿佛有泪要落下来。

陆礼给肖从昱揉背顺气，又凑过去轻啄了一下他的嘴唇，却被一向喜欢黏在自己身上亲亲摸摸的肖从昱推开。

“我在跟你说正事！”肖从昱很气，平时该甜甜蜜蜜的时候就跟个性冷淡似的，他好不容易认真起来说正经话时这人倒是跟牛皮糖一样黏上来甩都甩不掉。

“我也在做正事。”陆礼再次凑近含住肖从昱的温热的嘴“我已经把你紧紧握在手里了，难道还会在乎他们会有什么样的看法吗？”

“他们爱怎么说怎么说，我们恩恩爱爱不就行了吗？”

“谁跟你恩恩爱爱，别亲了唔…烦死了你…”抗议无效，还想说的话被悉数吞没，肖从昱扬起身子凑上前狠狠的回吻了过去。

那周周末正好有KN战队的比赛，在ad位回归后，KN战队采用了双辅助战术，两把游戏两个辅助上场，一个擅长保护一个擅长开团，又是2：0赢下了比赛。

赛后群访现场有记者问道“Polite你的韩服ID叫Jade's lover，请问Jade对于你来说有什么特殊的意义吗？”

想必大家都对前几天网上的闹剧有所耳闻，这个问题问完后，现场短暂的沸腾了几秒。

“从我玩英雄联盟开始，Jade就是我心中最好的辅助，是我心中的神。”

片刻骚动后，另一个记者很聪明的把话题引到了肖从昱身上“Polite对你的评价很高啊，那么在你心中，Polite是什么呢？”

肖从昱拿起话筒，扭过头冲陆礼笑了笑，四目相对时两人眼里都有着前所未有的光亮，肖从昱清了清喉咙，字字清晰有力的说，

“他是照亮神明的星星。”

夜空一望无际，陆礼就是他黑暗岁月里的唯一光源，即使光亮微弱，不够温暖，也足够让他驱散所有严寒。

他是那一颗只为他闪烁的星星。


End file.
